Black and White
by LillyanRose
Summary: Young Aya Sayuki has two tailed beasts in side her. The White Wolf and the Black. She was raised by a powerful ninja and trained form the time she could walk. She is now 12 and has left to begin her journey as a Ninja in Konoha Village. Join her as she joins her new team and fight to become a true shinobi and control her powers and the voices in her head.
1. prologe

A/N

HI! So this is my first Naruto fic, so please no hate, a lot of thing will probably be wrong. Like how I call the ninetaled fox and like beings demons cuz I don't know what to call them. I don't own any thing except The Black, White wolfs and Aya.

If I kill the cannon plot for give me, I'm still working my way threw the manga.

well that's all for now, pleas enjoy the story and ill be back soon!

- Lillyan

* * *

The ground shook, there were yells and screams. Shinobi were trying desperately to fight off the giant black wolf. But it was too strong and there weren't enough shinobi. The village was being torn to shreds.

The Eldest villager, a wise powerful shinobi, was the one who saved the village. He went over to his daughter and took her newborn child. Some how he managed to seal the demon away inside the child. Much like the Hokage did with the nine tailed fox.

But they weren't done yet. The demon was fighting the seal on the child. Threatening to break free, The Village elder needed to act fast, or not only will the child die, but the rest of the village.

It was the Village Elder's wife who saved them, she called on the Black wolf's other half, The white wolf. In legends She was the only one who could subdue the tailed demons, even the 9 tailed fox.

Really it was a shot in the dark, She had no real idea if it would work, she wasn't a shinobi. But fate was on her side. The White wolf demon, came to her when she called, She was a huge magnificent White wolf with a blood red diamond under her right eye.

"What do you seek, small human." The wolf said, to the small old woman at her feet.

"Please, I beg you Mighty one, Help us Subdue the Black Wolf, He will Kill our village, we need your help."

"Why should I help, I see no need to interfere, You have already sealed away The demon." The wolf said barely glancing at the woman.

The elder's wife looked up at the Demon with tears in her eyes.

"Please, if you don't my granddaughter will die, Please, please."

"It will kill you" was all the demon said. The old woman nodded.

"Then we must hurry."

"Lord Hokage what do I owe this pleasure?" Jiraiya asked as Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha looked up from behind his desk.

**"Jiraiya, I need your help."**


	2. And so the story begins

Aya Pov:

"Aya! You ready? Lets go." I jumped up grabbing my coat.

"COMING!" I shouted.

"No need to shout" my master said as I ran into the room. A few months ago I lost a dare and had to call him master, the stupid man already had a big ego. I love him anyway, he was like a father to me, he raised me and taught me all I know.

"Come here." He pulled me into a giant hug. I hugged him back hard, I was leaving to go to Konoha. There I will take the Genin exam and become a true ninja.

"Now remember to keep your eye covered." He warned me. I nodded, One of my two seals was on my right eye. The seals were put on me when I was a baby. As far as I know, the one on my stomach doesn't work. The one on my eye on the other hand is real, it holds the white wolf demon inside me.

Her name is Izumi, or that was the name she told me. She doesn't have a real name, or not one she will tell me. So we decided on Izumi. Sometimes she will talk to me, but mostly she just watches threw my eye's. She isn't mean, and she helps me. I love her, she has always been there for me, and in her own way she loves me too.

"Do you have everything?" He asked again. I sighed.

"I'm ready, god, calm down."

"I know, I'm just worried about you. You know I won't see you for along time after this." He smiled down at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile back.

We walked to the gates of the village we were staying in and I gave him a huge hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, you little devil."

"Thats not nice _Master._" I said smiling.

"If it were where would the fun be?" He laughed. "I'll see you soon. I hope your new sensei is ready." He sighed.

"Hay!" I giggled.

"well looks like its time to go, Bye Aya, I'll see you again."

**"****By master, and when you see me again I'll be able to kick your butt!" I waved as I walked out of the village, and started my way to Konoha. **


	3. Bandits and Ninjas

A/N

hi, sorry for late update, I'm sick and stuff, hope you enjoy also Aya cusses in this chapter

* * *

The journey wasn't all that bad. I followed a map Master had made for me, and stayed clear from strangers. When I slept I did so on high trees and hidden away. But even with all my precautions, on my 5 day, only about a day or two away from Konoha, I stumbled on a group of bandits. Unfortunately they spotted me before I could get away.

"Well, well what do we have here." Bandit one said. Before I could react hands grabbed me from behind. _Fuck! _

Said hands tied me up hands above my head tied to a tree branch. I was in a jam, how the hell was I to get out of this?

"What is such a young pretty girl like yourself doing all alone in the big bad woods?" He said sneering at me.

"Fuck off." I growled.

"Ohhh, kitty got claws." Another bandit said.

That pissed me off so I spit on his face.

**Smart.** A voice said in my head.

_There you are! Help me out. _I complained.

**It's not my fault you got captured. And no I wont help you. Get out by your self.**

_Stupid wolf._

This all happened in like a couple seconds, in which the bandit I spit on slapped my face.

"We need to teach this little bitch a lesson." He said with a evil smirk. A shiver went down my spine. Like hell I would let them touch me! I'm 12 for god's sake!

Just then I felt someone else's chakura. _Who? _

Then a voice called out of the trees across from us,

"You know it's not nice to pick on little girls." A tall man stepped out of the shadows. From his looks he was a Leaf ninja. He had silver hair that was all sideways and his leaf head protector covered one of his eye's kinda like me, but he also had a mask covering his mouth and nose.

"Need help." he called to me lazily. I just snorted.

"No im fine, I have everything under control." I said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" One of the bandits asked. The ninja ignored them and threw a kunai at the ropes holding me up. When they were cut I quickly got them off and pulled some kunai of my own.

"Hay! You cant do that!" one of the bandits said. The other ninja ignored them once again.

He went over to me and helped me stand up.

"Are you ok?" He asked checking me for injuries.

"Nope." I said popping the p. He smiled down at me, well I thought he did, it's hard to tell with the mask.

Just then two of the bandits attacked. The unnamed ninja quickly knocked them out. Causing the other bandits to all attack at once.

Two of them went after me, thinking that she was a easy target. I quickly threw two kunai at one of the men, hitting him in the arm and leg. The man fell over with a cry.

"You little bitch!" the other man cried. He was quickly knocked out by a roundhouse kick to the head.

I brushed myself off and looked around. The mysterious ninja had already took care of the other bandits. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good job, for someone who isn't a genin." He said.

"Humph." I pouted.

"Whats your name?" He asked looking at me.

"Tell me your name first." I said, trying to be a pain.

"Kakashi Hatake." He said watching me closely.

"Aya Sayuri. Your a leaf ninja right?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you think you could help me get to Konoha? I seen to have lost my map…"

"Alright, but I'll need to take you straight to the hokage. We need to make sure your not a threat." He said picking up some of the unconscious men. He tied them up and we started to walk towards Konoha.


	4. Naruto Uzumaki!

A/N

sorry for short update, I'm sick and stuff, ill try to update as much as I can.

thank you for your reviews and fallows! ill be back as soon as I can

* * *

When we got there Kakashi led me to a tall building in the middle of the city. When we got there I saw many ANBU ninjas. Finally we made it to the Hokage's office. When we got there I saw a old man sitting at the desk. He looked up as we entered the office. He smiled and spoke,

"Aya! you have grown. Thank you Kakashi, you and I will speak later. Aya, come have a seat." Kakashi looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"See you latter shorty." He said as he left the room.

I sat down across from the Hokage. The old man was still smiling at me. I just stared back feeling awkward.

I walked in to my new apartment, Sarutobi the Hokage, had given me. He had told me that master had already sent word of my coming. The Hokage said that I will be joining the academy. Because of my training I wouldn't be behind. In fact the Hokage said that he thinks I know more than a lot of the kids there.

So here I am. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be my first day.

I got up and went outside. When I opened the door and stepped out and almost hit a blond boy rushing past.

"Oh! I'm sorry are you ok?" I asked looking at him. He was short with blond spiky hair. He was wearing a weird orange jumpsuit and goggles.

The boy looked at me and smiled.

"Hi! Sorry I didn't see you there." He said with a loud voice. I gave a small smile.

"It's alright, I'm Aya Sayuri." I held out my hand. The boy took it and laughed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy looked so damn happy. I knew I was gonna be good friends with him.


End file.
